Fix Me
by AliceJericho
Summary: She just wanted to be a success in the WWE though she's not exactly happy with how that has come to be. AJ/Dolph friendly one shot written for Showni13 T for a swear or two.


**For being review number 100 on _All That I Am_, here is _Showni13_'s promised one shot! Dolph/AJ but not really... Feel free to make your own assumptions.**

* * *

With her face in her hands, AJ sits in the darkest corner of the arena she can find, revelling in the few minutes of lone time she has managed to get. They are rarer than rare these days after having been skyrocketed into the main event storyline.

It was all she wanted, to do well in the biggest wrestling company in the world, though she had wanted to get there by wrestling not by a storyline that involved her sleeping with the entire main event. The company has turned her into a joke and she is very much aware of it, she just wishes she had had an opportunity to prove her worth. The WWE Universe know – that who went beyond the television – that she is a talented wrestler and can more than hold her own in the ring they just never get to see it.

"April?" she sighs deeply and looks up, revealing her face to the voice's owner. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she puts a smile on her face, "I'm fine. Great, even."

"Then why were you crying?" she laughs at the man's face, an earnest laugh no matter how upset she might be.

"I don't cry." She tells him, "You should know that by now." AJ jumps to her feet, bouncing on the balls in an attempt to convince herself that she's happy. "I was just taking some time to think."

"We don't get much time to do that, do we?" he asks seriously, knowing all too well the lack of alone time the people on the roster get, even the people who work backstage.

"That we don't, Nick." She forcefully turns Nick around so they are walking back towards catering.

AJ knows how to turn on happiness, how to make herself appear bubbly, in a second. Once upon a time she had been her character, none of the enthusiasm or energy had been fake but spending so long on the road away from her family takes its toll.

"You're not happy." Nick says abruptly, tugging on AJ's wrist and pulling her to the side.

AJ looks up at him quizzically. It has only been a few weeks since the pair has started working together, just at the end of 2012 had their on screen relationship started, but he still knows her better than almost every person on the roster. Dolph Ziggler is one of the cockiest characters in the WWE and it takes all of Nick's energy to go out and perform as such.

"You caught me." She breaths out sadly, dropping the façade and her gaze. "I don't know how much longer I can keep up the act."

Nick drops a hand from his hair to her face and caresses her cheek with his thumb. They aren't dating in real life, they are merely an on-screen item, he just feels that it is the perfect timing for the comforting gesture.

"Listen to me. You're currently the most successful Diva on the roster. I couldn't even tell you who the Diva's champion is right now-"

"Eve." AJ answers without a thought. Despite the fact that not many people gave the title any worth, she longs for nothing more than to be able to call herself champion.

"- yet you're getting air time in the main event every week. People are going to remember you."

"As the psycho chick. I just wanted to be remembered as a good wrestler and they gave me this stupid fucking storyline. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Be the most interesting female in the locker room?" Nick asks hopelessly back. "They couldn't have gotten anyone else to do this. And, let's be honest, people still think you're a better wrestler than every other Diva on the roster and you aren't even wrestling."

His hand is still cupping her cheek but he has ceased to rub his thumb back and forth across her cheek. He stares into her eyes and smiles at her. She smiles back at him, somewhat sadly but it's still a smile.

"I'm glad I'm going through this with you."

"Am I the one who brought this on?" he asks, taking his hand back and pretending to be hurt.

"Of course not!" she says back, horrified that he would suggest such a thing, "But you might be the one to fix me."


End file.
